


Nights

by acidcheri



Series: The Jedi Master [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker becoming Darth Vader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcheri/pseuds/acidcheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opanowanie było jedyną rzeczą, która omijała Skywalkera szerokim łukiem już od dłuższego czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: arhkym

To znowu się wydarzyło. Roztrzęsiony, już nie tak młody, były padawan Obi-Wan'a odwiedził go w nocy. Nie chodziło tu o nic seksualnego, nigdy nie zrobili czegoś, co zaliczałoby się jako złamanie Kodeksu. Z drugiej jednak strony, Kenobi zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to do końca właściwe. Nie było w tym cienia poprawności. To było jeszcze zanim Anakin wziął pod swoje skrzydła własnego wychowanka, a dwójka mieszkała jeszcze razem po mianowaniu Skywalkera na Rycerza.

Ciało młodszego spoczywało obok niego. Przykrywała ich ta sama kołdra. Twarz Anakina schowana była w zagłębieniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją Obi-Wan'a, który bez problemu czuł każdy oddech swojego byłego podopiecznego. To było niewłaściwe, w pełni zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nawet pomimo więzi, która łączyła ich w czasie nauki byłego niewolnika z Tatooine (tak naprawdę Ben wciąż jej nie złamał, pomimo tego, że powinien zrobić to w momencie pasowania młodzieńca). Nic nie usprawiedliwiało ich nóg splątanych ze sobą pod przykryciem, oddzielających ich ciała zbyt cienkich warstw ubrań, jego ciasno obejmującego plecy chłopaka ramienia, ręki przeczesującej blond włosy, czy policzka u szczytu głowy. Tym bardziej nie usprawiedliwiało to gorącego oddechu na jego szyi, dłoni spoczywającej na biodrze, ani drugiej w okolicy serca Kenobiego.

Obi-Wan powinien się czuć źle, powinien już dawno przestać pozwalać Anakinowi na takie rzeczy. Gdzie podział się jego zdrowy rozsądek? Czyżby stary Mistrz Jedi nie był już w stanie wyznaczyć granicy, która dzieliłaby jego oraz Skywalkera? Gdzieś w głębi umysłu natrętny głos wciąż nalegał, aby mężczyzna w końcu się opamiętał. Żeby znów zachowywać się jak na przyjaciela i Mistrza Jedi przystało, jednak Kenobi z premedytacją pozostawał głuchy na te apele. Czasami czuł się źle z tym, co robi. Poczucie winy prędzej czy później dopadało go tak czy inaczej, lecz wtedy zawsze pojawiał się w jego drzwiach Anakin. Roztrzęsiony z powodu kolejnych koszmarów młodzieniec zmiękczał serce wiernego powiernika Kodeksu. Zawsze kończyło się dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Ben miał przeczucie, był tego pewien. Była to rzecz straszna, łamiąca serce i zapierająca dech w piersiach. Gula w gardle utrudniała mu oddychanie za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na oblicze Anakina.

Widział to.

Zauważył to już jakiś czas temu w jego oczach - tony emocji, które nie powinny towarzyszyć Rycerzowi Jedi. Opanowanie było jedyną rzeczą, która omijała Skywalkera szerokim łukiem już od dłuższego czasu. Obi-Wan przyglądał się, jak jego były uczeń powoli pogrąża się w Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. I nie mógł nic z tym zrobić! Jakby od początku wiedział, że będzie to rzecz nieunikniona. Prawdopodobnie od dłuższego czasu przeczuwał, że jego jedyny uczeń zatraci się kiedyś w tej zdradzieckiej sile, jednak mężczyzna spodziewał się, że nastąpi to o wiele później. Miał nadzieję... Nie, pragnął, aby ten chłopak - tak bliski jego sercu, mógł przez dłuższy czas żyć bez większych trosk.

Jednak proces ten rozpoczął się zbyt wcześnie, a Kenobi oglądał upadek Anakina Skywalkera z pierwszej ręki. Czuł, jak chłopak każdej nocy błądzi i pogrąża się coraz bardziej i nawet stalowy uścisk Mistrza nie potrafił zaprowadzić go ponownie na właściwą ścieżkę. Cierpieli razem, ramię w ramię, jak to już mieli w zwyczaju. Tylko podczas tych nocy Obi-Wan pozwalał sobie na tak bliski zarówno kontakt cielesny, jak i umysłowy ze swoim byłym uczniem. Mężczyzna uspokajał większe od niego ciało pocierając zarośniętym policzkiem o czubek głowy Skywalkera, masował plecy, a kiedy chłopak drżał i boleśnie wbijał palce w biodro Bena, ten sięgał poprzez ich więź i pomagał Anakinowi przebrnąć przez kolejną porcję koszmarów. Czasami pozwalał sobie na złożenie motylego pocałunki na czole czy skroni chłopaka, lecz muśnięcia te były ledwo wyczuwalne dla ciała spoczywającego w jego ramionach.

Anakin Skywalker każdej nocy umierał w jego ramionach, a Obi-Wan Kenobi mógł tylko się przyglądać.

Ciemna Strona Mocy ponownie odebrała mu to, co kochał najbardziej.


End file.
